Morning Call
by SolidDreamer
Summary: “Yes, you are. Stop calling me ‘Princess’,” she demanded. “Or what, Princess?” Athrun gave a teasing smile. He brought his face down, his emerald eyes met her golden orbs. “You’ll send me to the jail?”


**Morning Call **

_**by: Solid Dreamer**_

**My first published AsuCaga fic. Please forgive my lack of English, it's been a while since the last time I used it. Do me a favor if you don't mind, leave reviews? (Say yes, say yes!)**

**Right on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny. If I do, I would've made this fic as an OAV than put it here**

* * *

A certain blue haired coordinator at the age about twenty sipped his coffee slowly. He sat in the edge of his balcony in the Attha mansion, enjoying the fresh air while looking at the scenery of little birds flying out of their nests. He wore a pair of black pants and a grey t-shirt. This guy was known as Alex Dino, but some others recognized him as Athrun Zala. Athrun finished his coffee and peeped to the balcony next to his. It belonged to the owner of the house who was also his secret girlfriend, which nonetheless acknowledged as Cagalli Yula Athha.

Cagalli wore a pale green long skirt and a dark green blouse that looked like some kind of a kimono which was tied by an orange belt that was made from piece of cloth. She sat on a chair, seemed so deeply serious with the book she was reading. Athrun's eyes caught the title of the book. _Ways of Protecting Orb's Ideal_ by Uzumi Nala Athha. A book that was written by her father, the former Representative of Orb.

/Even at this time she still thinks of Orb/ Athrun shook his head. It was a holiday and all of the other representatives might be still snoring like piggies at their mansions. But Cagalli had awakened and reading a book to guide her country already (A/N: That's what a great leader should do!). Athrun stared at Cagalli for only God who knew how long before deciding to come to her side.

Cagalli was drowning in her book that she didn't notice Athrun had jumped over the balcony and now slipped to her back. The red knight took a few of her hair and brought it to his face.

"Good morning, Princess."

"Gosh! Athrun, you almost stopped my heart," she said, her face between happy and annoyed. She put her book on her lap and stole a look at Athrun. He looked charming as always. If only they could spend everyday like this, governing a country didn't leave a lot of time for private things.

"You hair smells good," he said as he inhaled the soothing scent.

"Don't tease me, Zala. I haven't washed it for a while," she tried to cover her blushing face with her book.

"But it's true, Princess. I'm not teasing you," Athrun chuckled.

"Yes, you are. Stop calling me 'Princess'," she demanded.

"Or what, Princess?" Athrun gave a teasing smile. He brought his face down, his emerald eyes met her golden orbs. "You'll send me to the jail?"

"No," Cagalli cringed, this man was way too precious to be send to the jail. But then she put a playful smirk on her face. "I'll tell Kira."

The coordinator couldn't help but to laugh. From all of the marvelous things that she could do and The Lioness of Orb threatened to tell her little brother?

"Okay, I give up," Athrun held his hands up. "I don't want to mess up with Kira, he's obviously going to kill me for mocking you," Athrun thought of his best friend's overprotective act around his sister.

"Is that an apology?" Cagalli twitched an eyebrow.

"Isn't that enough?" asked Athrun.

"No," she refused. Athrun shrugged his hair. The mischievous glint in her amber eyes gave a hint that she wanted something. The blue haired sighed as he read the word 'food' blinking several times on her face.

"Then, will a breakfast do?"

"Make it double."

* * *

**Solid: I want my breakfast too! Athrun, will you make me some breakfast? Please? Please? Please?**

**Athrun: Uuh… I guess not at this time. Can you find me a place to hide?**

**Solid: For what?**

**Athrun: Orb's cops are chasing me!**

**Solid: Why?**

**Athrun: For… Aaah! There they are coming! And—Oh, my gosh!—with Kira, too!**

**Kira: Athrun! Come back here! What the heck did you GIVE Cagalli for breakfast! (Rushing in with his Freedom)**

**Lacus: Kira, stay calm**

**Kira: How can I! He caused my sister to be sent to the hospital! (Aiming Athrun with his DRAGOON system)**

**Solid: And I thought coordinator can do everything…**


End file.
